No Way But My Way
by AnnyGurl
Summary: *SEQUEL* Amy is now working with the X-mens nemesis Magneto. She plans to use him to find her parents and figure out what she is suppose to do in life. But she gets distracted when an old friend forces his way back in her life. OCxPYRO


Amy sat in the back of the taxi looking at the academy she went to just a year ago. She saw the kids running to class and couples walking hand in hand. The driver turned around to her and asked if she was getting out or not. Amy looked down at her hands that were digging into the seat and then back out the window. There she saw John, Rogue and Bobby walking out the front door. John had filled out since she last saw him. When he looked up he seemed to lock eyes with her automatically and it pained her. His eyes were dark and distant; they didn't hold that same childish joy that he had back then. John looked more like a man instead of that foolish boy she left standing at the gate. He stopped walking with Rogue and Bobby and stood staring at her.

"_Drive."_ She commanded and the driver stepped on the gas and left. The last look she had of John was him running towards her. She curled up into a ball in the back seat and kicked herself for going back there all of a sudden. She kicked and punched the seat a head of her and the driver stayed silent. When he pulled up to the shabby motel in the middle of nowhere Amy stepped out of the taxi and started to walk away. He yelled after her demanding for his money, Amy walked up to the passenger side window and leaned in and whispered; "_Forget you ever saw me. To you, I am nothing more than a stranger._" The driver blinked a few times and drove off looking confused. Amy sighed and walked into the last room with the only door that didn't have peeling paint or a kicked in lock.

Sitting in the room was Mystic and a disgusting green man named Toad, with warts all over his skin. Amy rolled her eyes and sat in the chair by the window keeping a look out like she usually did. Mystic and Toad were going over plans to help release Magneto from his imprisonment. Occasionally they would mention the name Stryker, Mystic would say his name with a certain distain that gave Amy the feeling that she shouldn't ask who he was. Amy stayed on watch and caught glimpses of motel guests as they passed. A large amount of them were husbands sneaking around with cheap looking hookers. The women were wearing slinky dresses and large coats, as if it might fool anyone who saw them. As the men went into their rooms they slipped off their wedding bands and put it in their pant pocket. Amy closed the curtains and hung her head, "Those whores," she muttered. She prayed that one day she wouldn't catch John in one of these sleazy motels, she then realized how much of a hypocrite she was.

"Amy," Mystic said pulling her out of her own thoughts. "I am going out, keep an eye on Toad. Don't let him touch anything." She said as she morphed and left the room looking like a very strict oriental woman in a plain, grey suit. Toad smiled looking at Amy and a chill ran up her spine. She jumped up claiming to be hungry and left down the road to the small diner. As she approached it her feet wouldn't stop moving and she ended up walking right past it. The farther away she got from Mystic and Toad the anxiety that has been building up inside of her seemed to unwind. Two men walked past her in the opposite direction but slowed their pace as they walked up to her. Amy kept her head down and kept going forward. She then felt a hand touch her shoulder, it seemed the two guys had come back to talk to her. They threw cheap lines at her hoping to get a response out of her.

"Today was a bad day to talk to me boys." Amy said and got a little smirk on her face. Amy looked toward a power line and focused her gaze on the base of the pole. It spontaneously combusted and the pole and power lines came crashing down towards the young men. They yelped and ran away as the wires flew towards them sending off sparks in every which way. Amy walked away calmly as the boys could be heard screaming all the way down the street. Even after all this commotion all Amy could think of was how John was doing and if the people at the school have forgotten all about her like her family did. Thinking about her family made her reach into her back pocket and pull out a recent photo of her parents that someone took for her in exchange for a hefty amount of money. They were smiling and looking at each other full of love and hope, something she only assumed was possible because they wouldn't recognise her even if she were to look them straight in the eye. She angrily put the photo back in her pocket and decided she had walked far enough. As she turned around she saw city works looking at the mess she made, they were all wondering how it could have happened. Amy just laughed and thought to herself 'Maybe Magneto is right; we really are kings among humanity.' Even just thinking it to herself would make her sick.


End file.
